


Champagne

by mistleto3



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mirror Sex, Phichimetti Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wedding, YOI Wedding Week, side viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: Despite being best men at Viktor and Yuuri’s wedding, preparations for the ceremony mean Chris and Phichit barely get a chance to catch up until the big day.





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Belated submission for Phichimetti week, Day 5: Celebration, and Yoi Wedding Week, Day 2: Best Man.
> 
> This fic can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/164027663944/champagne)

To say they were the best men at Viktor and Yuuri’s wedding, Phichit and Chris hadn’t actually spoken that much in the run-up to the big day. It had taken Phichit a little while to get over his initial reservations about Chris; his performance at the Cup of China had been... something of an acquired taste, to put it politely. But when they had a chance to spend a little more time together in Barcelona and Phichit had a chance to get used to Chris’ rather overt sexuality, he found he actually got on quite well with the Swiss skater. The pair had kept in touch via social media after the Grand Prix Final was over, but as the wedding planning got into full swing, they found they barely had time to talk to each other about anything other than seating plans and table decorations and flower arrangements. Even after they’d flown into Japan and were staying in the same building, they’d been far too busy even to catch their breath, let alone sit down for a catch up.

By the time the day of reckoning was upon them, Phichit realised that he and Chris had barely exchanged two sentences that weren’t about the upcoming marriage since they’d arrived in Japan. Even the day of the ceremony, they didn’t have much chance to speak to one another; getting the grooms ready and coaching them through their pre-wedding jitters had been a full time occupation, and then there had been the ceremony itself, a beautiful fusion of Russian and Japanese tradition hosted in the grounds of the Katsuki family’s hot spring. As the couple had exchanged their vows at an altar beneath a pair of cherry trees, heavy with pink blossoms, and Makkachin (who was now stiff in her old age but had stuck around stubbornly into her twilight years to see her masters get married) had carried the rings up the aisle in a little basket, Chris had given Phichit a tissue to dab his eyes with, but that didn’t exactly count as talking.

And then they’d been whisked away to the reception at a larger hotel; as beautiful as Yu-topia was, it wasn’t large enough to host all of the guests for anything more than the ceremony itself. Then there’d been the meal, the speeches, the first dance, the throwing of the bouquet (caught by a very enthusiastic Isabella), and an interesting Russian wedding tradition that involved the grooms filling their mouths with wine and French kissing whilst the guests chanted at them (the most zealous of which had been Viktor’s family. Nobody had really known he had much family, but it turned out he was the youngest of five children, and the only boy. His sisters were every bit as eccentric as he was, as were his parents and various nieces and nephews).

The evening was wearing on quite significantly before the two best men could finally have five minutes to take their weight off their feet. Chris sat heavily at the top table beside his counterpart, letting out a sigh of relief, and as he did so, he placed two glasses of champagne on the table, one for himself and one for Phichit.

“I think we deserve it,” Chris announced.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

They clinked their glasses together and downed the contents, gazing out at the dance floor as they drank. Viktor and Yuuri still dominated the centre of it, having been there since the first song. They had been gazing at each other with a sort of awe-struck wonder the entire time, grinning irresistibly. Phichit didn’t think he’d seen anyone so happy in all his life.  

“We ought to have gotten a pole installed,” Chris mused, his empty champagne flute dangling between his fingers. “Might have made things more interesting…~”

Phichit giggled. “The hotel wouldn’t allow it; I checked.” There was a moment’s pause, and then he perked up in his seat. “Ooh, we haven’t had a Best Men selfie yet,” he pointed out.

“You know, I was just thinking the same thing.”

The pair of them had their phones out in moments, posing in their matching suits and pulling faces at the camera as they messed with the filters. As Chris edited the nicest photographs to post online, Phichit couldn’t help but smile. It was a relief to finally have a chance to properly chat with his friend- it had been so long since they’d caught up, and he missed him more than he thought he would. Once they had clicked, they got along like a house on fire, and being around him felt… easy. Chris was quick to make him laugh, and there was something about the confidence he exuded that rubbed off on anyone that was around him.

Trying to avoid staring too much at his friend, Phichit sat with his chin resting on his palms, turning his eyes to watch the grooms spinning around each other on the dance floor. He gave a thoughtful sigh, and Chris looked up at him with his head tilted.

“What is it?”

“I just never thought this day would come. Yuuri was always so obsessed with Viktor; when we were roommates in Detroit, his side of the room was plastered from floor to ceiling in Viktor posters. And yet, for years the boy insisted he was straight…” Phichit trailed off, then pressed his fingertips to his mouth impishly, clearly holding back some scandalous bit of gossip.

“I take it that was only the first half of that sentence?” Chris asked, leaning in with intrigue. “Do I sense an ‘until’?”

Phichit tapped his nose, and Chris let out a exaggerated sigh of frustration. “You simply cannot leave me hanging after that; there’s some juicy gossip you’re keeping a secret from me, I know it. I won’t tell; you have my word upon my honour.” As he spoke, he lay his hand over his heart emphatically, and Phichit chuckled at his melodrama.

“Okay, okay. Are you familiar with Nishigori Yuuko?” he asked, gesturing with a nod of his head towards Yuuri’s childhood friend, who was sitting beside her husband in a deep scarlet gown. “She was Yuuri’s best friend when they were kids, and he had this cute teenage crush on her, but he never had the courage to say anything. And then one day she calls him from Japan to announce that she and Takeshi are getting married, and she’s pregnant. And of course the poor boy congratulates her and acts so happy for her and supportive, and then puts the phone down and cries.”

“The first heartbreak is always the worst,” Chris said sympathetically.

“So I took my fake ID and bought a few bottles of wine and drank with him to commiserate, and while I was trying to comfort him I was doing the ‘there are other fish in the sea’ routine, and I said to him that it’s not the end of the world because he’s _cute_ and there are bound to be countless hot girls or guys or anything in between who would date him in a heartbeat. So Yuuri says between hiccups:” Phichit slipped into an imitation of his friend’s voice: “I’m not, _hic,_ gay…”

The pair of them chuckled at the somewhat flawed impression, and then Phichit continued:

“Of course, I told him I knew that- he had a crush on a girl, obviously he wasn’t gay, but that didn’t mean he had to rule out being bi. I let slip casually that’s what I am, and he did this whole bashful fumbled supportiveness thing. I thought he already knew; I don’t exactly hide it, but he can be a little bit dense sometimes… Anyway, I told him he set my gaydar off, and I had a feeling about him- the posters of the attractive male figure skater in his room made me suspicious, so he admitted he’d had a few thoughts about Viktor, but he’d never done anything with another guy…” Phichit trailed off, and a mischievous smile flickered across his lips.

Chris rested his head in his hands in intrigue. “What scandalous thing are you about to say?”

“At that point, I said jokingly that ‘if he ever got curious…’ and I winked at him. _As a joke,”_ he stressed. “But Yuuri was drunk and I guess his sarcasm detector was a little out of whack, because he asked if it would be okay if we kissed, just so he could see what it was like. And, well, he’s cute, who would say no to that? And then it sort of progressed from there; we ended up fooling around a little and yeah, that’s the tale of how I took Katsuki Yuuri’s virginity.”

Chris chuckled. “Well it seems we’ve both been bedfellows of the newlyweds then~.”

Phichit leaned in, intrigued. “Well, I can’t say that comes as any great shock, but do tell.”

“Viktor and I had an on-and-off friends with benefits arrangement for quite a while when we were younger, before dear Yuuri came into the picture. We’ve always been good friends, but we were young men- hormones were involved, tensions built up, so we came to the agreement to be one another’s… blow-off-steam fuck, I suppose. I was almost disappointed when he and Yuuri became an item- the man is blessed down south, shall we say, and very good with his tongue. But I’m happy for them. They’re so in love it makes me sick, and if his Eros performance was anything to go by, I’m sure the sex is fantastic.”

Phichit smiled in agreement, but he could feel his cheeks warming at the lewdness of Chris’ description. And then he felt them warming even more when he noticed Chris was staring at him, a hint of a smile playing across his lips as his gaze wandered up and down Phichit’s face.

_Is he checking me out?_

Phichit found he sort of hoped so, to be perfectly honest. He’d never really thought of Chris in that capacity before (or as much as one could avoid it, considering how sexualised his skating routines always were), but he had to admit he was attractive. He was pretty but in a sort of masculine way; he had the full lips and the brilliant green eyes framed by a fan of dark lashes, but he also had the sharp jawline and the stubble and he was quite tall. And judging by the shameless semi-nude photographs he regularly put up on Instagram, he had a great body to go with his pretty face- lean and muscular and tanned. Phichit didn’t know why he hadn’t paid it any notice before…

He felt the makings of a crush snap neatly into place all at once, and suddenly the way Chris was staring at him set off a sort of effervescent fluttering in his chest. It wasn’t just that he was attractive, either. He almost felt silly for not realising it sooner; it certainly explained why he'd felt so relieved to see Chris again, and why his heartbeat had always accelerated a little when he saw his name in his message notifications...

He found himself grinning bashfully, and he broke the eye contact to fix his gaze on his champagne glass as he reached to take a sip to steady himself. Not that it helped- he was already quite tipsy, and the warm fog of alcohol clouding in his skull only seemed to intensify the light-headedness that came from being stared at by his very handsome friend.

Phichit heard Chris giggle quietly as he watched him turn away, reaching for his own glass before musing: “You know, in the west, it’s a well-known cliché that the best man and the maid of honour hook up at weddings…”

Phichit straightened up in his seat, managing to compose himself enough to return a coy smile, despite the way Chris’ flirty tone was doing funny things to his breathing.

“Well, Yuuri did tell me that Mari always begged him for his help hooking up with attractive figure skaters,” he said casually, glancing over at where Yuuri’s sister, who he’d chosen as his maid of honour, stood at the bar in an elegant baby blue gown that matched the grooms’ ties. “I hear she and Minako talk very highly of your ass.”

Chris laughed. “They are lovely ladies, but therein lies the problem.”

Phichit turned to him, tilting his head questioningly. He knew exactly where this was going, but he played dumb to urge Chris on.

“They’re _ladies._ Can’t say they’re my cup of tea.” He winked as he spoke, and Phichit felt himself grinning.

“Shall we get a drink?” he suggested, coolly changing the subject.

“Sure~.”

The pair got to their feet and crossed the room, however on the way over to the bar, Phichit seized Chris’ wrist and pulled him off course and onto the dance floor. The brief look of surprise on Chris’ face was sort of adorable, but it was immediately replaced by a mischievous grin as he realised Phichit’s intentions. He twisted his hand in Phichit’s to interlock their fingers and pulled him in close as they entered the crush of bodies, so their faces were barely inches apart. As he started dancing, he never broke eye contact with Phichit.

Phichit could feel himself blushing under his gaze. They were so close together that he could feel Chris’ body heat radiating from his skin, and dancing together like this it was impossible not to notice how _tall_ he was (opening the door for a few intrusive thoughts that Phichit couldn’t quite quash about tiptoeing to kiss him). And of course, Chris being Chris, his style of dancing wasn’t exactly conservative, and the way he moved his hips, all the while keeping those enchanting green eyes locked with Phichit’s, suddenly made Phichit feel like the collar of his shirt was too tight.

Thankfully, they only stayed on the dance floor for a couple of songs before Chris, obviously noticing Phichit’s reddened cheeks, took pity on him and asked:

“Shall we get a drink?”

Phichit nodded gratefully and allowed himself to be led off the dance floor, but he noticed too late the return of the mischievous grin on Chris’ lips, and without warning, found himself being towed off course, in the opposite direction of the bar. With Phichit’s wrist grasped firmly in one hand, Chris shoved open the door of the men’s room and whisked the other best man inside.

The next thing Phichit knew, his back was pressed to the tile wall, Chris’ arms had snaked around his waist, and they were kissing urgently. Chris’ lips were soft but imperative, and Phichit could do nothing but sink into the kiss, clinging to the lapels of his jacket. He could feel his heartbeat thundering in his ears. He’d always been aware of how attractive Chris was, but he never envisioned anything actually happening between the two of them, but now it was, he didn’t want it to stop. The smell of his cologne and the heat of their bodies crushed together, the taste of champagne on his tongue… it was heady, intoxicating. The rest of the world seemed distant through the fog of alcohol and arousal. Phichit had no idea how long they’d been kissing for, but he knew it wasn’t enough.

They were brought back to reality with a jolt by the sound of the door opening, and Viktor, with a smug smile on his face, wolf-whistled at the pair as he walked over to one of the stalls. Phichit felt his cheeks warming, and he thought he saw Chris have the decency to look abashed for a brief moment, but the expression was immediately replaced by a smirk to counteract his friend’s. He pulled Phichit away from the wall and his hand trailed down from his waist to his ass to grope him openly.

“Shall we head up to my room?” Chris said playfully.

Phichit nodded quickly, unable to suppress the grin creeping across his face, and the pair headed for the bathroom door. As they passed Viktor, the groom clapped Chris on the shoulder in a congratulatory way, and Chris murmured: “Looks like you aren’t the only one getting laid tonight.”

Chris and Viktor laughed at the joke, and Phichit couldn’t help but giggle bashfully as he was marched out of the bathroom and down the corridor towards the elevators.

The moment they were inside, Phichit once again found his back pressed to the wall and Chris’ lips crushed to his own. The lust burning in the movement of his tongue and the way his hands trailed reverently down his sides sent tingles of static across Phichit’s skin. He threw his arm around Chris’ shoulder for balance, clawing at the fabric of his jacket, and with the other hand he seized his tie, pulling their bodies as close together as they would go.

By the time the elevator arrived on the floor Chris was staying on, Phichit had already pulled his jacket off, and Chris’ lips had wandered down from his partner’s, peppering kisses across his jawline to tug on his earlobe with his teeth. They were panting as they hurried down the corridor with their arms around one another. Chris fumbled with his key card, his hands shaking slightly with anticipation. Phichit couldn’t help but feel a little smug at that; Chris always seemed so composed, so in-control of his own sexuality. It felt like an achievement to see a hint of desperation creeping into his demeanour and know he was the reason for it.

The moment they were through the door, Chris seized Phichit by his shoulders and pushed him across the room, kicking the door closed behind himself before shoving his partner down onto the mattress and crawling on top of him. Their hands were immediately at each other’s clothes, eagerly unfastening buttons and pulling off ties, tossing shirts and waistcoats haphazardly onto the floor. As soon as Phichit’s shirt was off, Chris’s mouth found its way to his throat, kissing and nipping down his neck.

“Mm… you can leave a mark if you want…” Phichit encouraged.

He felt Chris’ lips curve into a smirk as he latched onto his shoulder, sucking and biting at the flesh until a deep red spot had blossomed beneath it. Phichit whimpered at the way the pain sent heat trickling down his spine to pool in his groin, and his nails dug into Chris’ back inadvertently. His fingers left trails of white-hot goosebumps as they wandered across Phichit’s chest, worshipping the contours of the muscle beneath his skin. Already, Phichit’s erection strained uncomfortably against his trousers, and he could hear his pulse thundering in his ears.

Chris appeared to be wasting no time. The moment he was satisfied with the bruise on Phichit’s shoulder, his lips immediately moved downwards to his collarbone, counting his ribs with kisses until he reached Phichit’s nipple. He closed his lips around it, and Phichit gasped, arching his back upwards towards his mouth.

At the noise that escaped Phichit’s throat, Chris let out a low, encouraging groan, and his wandering hands immediately gravitated downwards to his fly, hastening to get it unfastened and then hooking his fingers under his waistband to yank the garment down. Phichit smirked faintly at his hurry as he kicked off his shoes, then lifted his hips to allow Chris to pull his trousers off. His stomach tensed as Chris kissed down his abdomen, and he reached down to run his fingers through his blond hair.

“Chris…” he breathed, and he saw goosebumps prickle over Chris’ arms at the sound of his own name. Immediately, he tugged down Phichit’s underwear and discarded it onto the floor, letting out a groan at the sight of Phichit’s naked body. And then he smirked, glancing up and raising an eyebrow.

“Clean shaven~? My my, were you planning this?” Chis teased.

“Not specifically... But I’m glad it turned out this way…”

Chris kept his gaze locked with Phichit’s as he pressed kisses to his hip.

“…But it is a wedding,” Phichit continued. “Alcohol, a romantic atmosphere, people in suits looking very handsome... I figured I should be prepared for every eventuality,” he said casually. Internally, Phichit was sort of amazed at his own ability to sound so calm; his head was foggy with arousal, and all he could think about was how close Chris’ soft, full lips were to his cock.

As if on cue, the tip of Chris’ tongue poked out to lick his lips, and Phichit shuddered.

And apparently his arousal hadn’t gone unnoticed; Chris gave him a knowing grin before slowly lifting his head to flick the tip of his tongue up the underside of Phichit’s erection. He gasped, his grip on Chris’ hair tightening. Immediately, Chris set about teasing him; he spent a long moment tracing patterns across his skin with the tip of his tongue, waiting for an edge of desperation to creep into Phichit’s moans before he finally closed his lips around him. A low groan escaped Phichit’s throat.

“Chris…”

The corner of Chris’ lips turned upward at the moan, and he kept up his teasing ministrations. With each slow bob of his head, he took Phichit a few millimetres deeper, until Phichit found himself struggling not to buck his hips up towards his mouth. The delicious friction of his lips and the dexterity of his tongue felt too good, and he craved more of it. His head fell back against the sheets, and his toes curled as Chris ever-so-slowly took him further in, until finally, blissfully, Chris’ lips reached the base of his cock and he started bobbing his head in earnest. Phichit was panting hard by this point, fisting his hands in his hair, his eyes wide as he felt the tip of his erection hit the back of Chris’ throat and the way he swallowed around him, saw his face pressed to his stomach.

_Of course Chris deep-throats._

It came as no surprise that Chris had a knack for this- he seemed like exactly the type of person who was well-practiced at using his mouth. The movement of his tongue, the way he sucked gently each time he lifted his head, the way he swallowed and groaned and dug his nails into Phichit’s thighs and subtly sped up his movements had Phichit nearly writhing, covering his mouth with his palm as not to disturb the people in the next room. As torturous as his teasing had seemed at first, it only made this part feel even better.

“I-if you keep going like that I’m gonna cum before…” Phichit warned, and Chris lifted his mouth off him and tilted his head.

“Before what~?”

“…Didn’t you wanna do anything else?”

A grin spread across Chris’ swollen lips. “Are you asking if I want to fuck?”

“Do you?”

Chris winked playfully. “Want me to fuck you, or do you want to fuck me?”

Phichit simply parted his thighs in response.

Almost instantly, Chris buried his face between them, lifting Phichit’s hips up effortlessly to start lapping at his entrance. Phichit let out a cry of pleasure, then rolled over onto his stomach and raised his ass into the air to give his lover better access. A hiss of arousal escaped Chris’ lips, and he pressed his palms to Phichit’s buttocks, groping the firm muscle as he pulled them apart. As his tongue resumed its work, Phichit’s head dropped forward to rest on the mattress and he whimpered at the sensation. He peered down between his own thighs to watch his partner, the way his bare chest heaved with his ragged breathing and the way the bulge in his trousers twitched as the half-stifled moans poured past Phichit’s lips.

By the time Chris finally pulled away, Phichit had been worrying he might cum from the foreplay alone- his tongue felt heavenly. But judging by the colour of his cheeks and the small wet spot forming in the front of his trousers, Chris had been enjoying that almost as much as Phichit had. He licked his lips playfully as he withdrew, then got to his feet, hurrying over to his suitcase on the floor to grab a bottle of lubricant and a condom from his toiletry bag. He tossed them onto the bed, then paused beside it, locking eyes with Phichit as he reached down to unfasten his fly, tantalisingly slowly. With a languid motion, he eased down his waistband, freeing his cock.

Phichit smirked. “And you teased me for being clean shaven- you aren’t even wearing any underwear.”

“I never wear underwear if I can help it.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.”

Chris kicked off the last of his clothes and climbed onto the mattress, and Phichit shuffled toward him to grab him by the hips and stop him where he was, kneeling on the edge of the bed. Chris gave him a curious look, and Phichit simply met his eyes with a mischievous glimmer in his own, and then dropped down onto his hands and knees so his face was level with Chris’ groin. Slowly, he leaned in, and Chris inhaled a breath through his teeth in anticipation as Phichit pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock, then slowly, took its head past his lips.

Chris released a blissful sigh, reaching briefly for Phichit’s head as though to tangle his fingers in his hair, but he resisted the urge, instead making a grab for the lubricant. Phichit smirked around the cock in his mouth, trying his best to copy the movements Chris had made with his tongue as he listened to him uncapping the bottle and pumping its contents onto his hand. He smeared his fingers with it, then tossed the bottle aside to lean forward over Phichit’s back before slowly beginning to rub his entrance. Phichit moaned appreciatively around him, both at the sensation of his lover’s fingers and at his reaction to his ministrations; Chris was very clearly enjoying himself; as he pressed the tip of his index finger inside Phichit, a low groan escaped his throat, and his hips rolled ever so subtly towards Phichit’s mouth.

It turned out Chris was rather vocal, or as vocal as he dared to be considering that there may be people sleeping next door. But his body was just as expressive as his voice, if not more so- the way his thighs tensed and his hands trembled and his hips twitched and his spine arched, his head tipped back, eyes fell half-closed, lips parted… his arousal was written across every fibre of his body, and it was incredibly erotic. Phichit didn’t want to tear his eyes away from the sight of his enjoyment, and knowing he was the one causing this reaction felt like a privilege. Even with how sensual Chris could be on the ice, Phichit had never seen this side of him before: his composure crumbling, his self-control failing, his body betraying him as he lost himself to the sensation.

He wasn’t completely lost though; the movement of his fingers was precise inside his partner as he pressed the digit deeper, then added a second, thrusting them in just the right way to send pleasure radiating up Phichit’s spine. Phichit bobbed his head in time with the motions of Chris’ hand, moaning freely around the flesh in his mouth. But he was becoming impatient- he wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol, or because of how attractive Chris was, or because of how close he’d gotten when Chris was servicing him with his mouth. But either way, he found himself quickly growing desperate for more, rocking his hips back towards Chris’ hand until he got the hint and pushed a third finger inside him. But still, it wasn’t enough.

Chris seemed to have noticed his impatience, and he smirked teasingly, slowing the pace of his movements until Phichit had no choice but to lift his head off his cock and demand:

“A-are you going to screw me or not?”

Chris grinned smugly, and Phichit was almost overcome by the urge to lean up and bite down on his lower lip to wipe the smirk off his face, but he didn’t get a chance to- the sensation of Chris slowly withdrawing his fingers coaxed another groan past his teeth, and then he found himself being spun around, so he was facing down the bed towards the full-length mirror on the opposite side of the room. Chris wasted no time in moving to kneel behind him. He made quick work of rolling the condom onto his cock and coating its exterior in lubricant, and Phichit was more than grateful for his haste; by the time Chris was positioning the tip of his erection against Phichit’s ass, his thighs were already trembling in anticipation. He watched Chris’ reflection raptly, savouring the sight of him. Beads of sweat glistened over his arms and torso and plastered his hair to his forehead, and his racing heartbeat had his skin flushed pink. He was staring at Phichit with an almost voracious look burning in his eyes. It wasn’t dissimilar to the way he looked on the ice- the sensuality and the lust- but it was also very different. It was more focussed, more intense, almost wilder. It made Phichit shiver to be underneath it.

With one hand, Chris groped Phichit’s ass again, as though savouring the way it felt as he parted the flesh to give himself better access, then, with a low hiss, he began to press inside.

Phichit gasped, tilting his head back at the sensation that his hips instinctively rolled back towards. It had been too long since he’d last done this, and he couldn’t imagine anyone he’d rather be in this position with than Chris. The pleasant fullness almost ached, and each experimental thrust sent fresh waves of pleasure rippling through Phichit’s body. Chris moved slowly, pressing a little further in with each gentle roll of his hips until he was seated deep inside his friend’s body, and his hips finally pressed hard against Phichit’s as he buried himself to the hilt. Each movement drew another blissful whimper past Phichit’s lips as he adjusted to the sensation, watching Chris’ almost rapturous expression in the mirror. The way he moved was clearly practiced, refined- the speed and depth and angle and force behind his thrusts seemed tailored to making a flood of embarrassing noises issue from Phichit’s throat, and he found his hips bucking back towards Chris’ involuntarily. He’d never been with someone who made him feel this good this quickly.

“Chris…” he whined, his arms beginning to tremble with the effort of holding himself up.

Chris’ gaze was locked on Phichit’s reflection, devouring the expression on his face, the way his brows curved upwards and his lips fell open and his eyes wrinkled at their corners as they screwed closed. Evidently, he hadn’t missed the shaking of Phichit’s shoulders, and he grasped him firmly by the waist and pulled him up so he was kneeling between Chris’ thighs as Chris thrust up into him. Held steady by Chris’ grip on his waist, Phichit leaned his head back against his partner’s shoulder, groaning through his teeth every time Chris’ cock drove into his sweet spot, which was more often than not by now. The sound of their heavy panting and ecstatic groans and the slap of their skin filled the room, and Phichit found himself clinging to Chris’ thighs, clawing at his skin with his nails. All the while, Chris murmured dirty little sweet nothings in his ear.

“That’s it… God, you’re so beautiful… Baby you feel so good around me… I want to fill you up with cum so badly…”

The husky quality to his ragged, breathy voice as the lewd phrases poured out of his mouth made stars burst behind Phichit’s eyes, and his reflection in the mirror began to blur. He couldn’t muster any words to reply to Chris; his control over the sounds coming out of his mouth had completely dissolved, until all he could do was try to keep quiet, but even that was starting to get difficult.

Seeming to understand his predicament, Chris looped his arm around Phichit to press his palm over his mouth, and Phichit closed his lips around his index finger, sucking it gently and teasing it between his tongue and his teeth. He felt Chris shudder against him at the sensation.

Phichit was beginning to lose track of time by that point. Each wave of pleasure seemed to blur into the next, and Chris seemed to have a knack for making him feel incredible while still balancing him just a few inches away from the precipice of climax, until the jolts of heat arcing up Phichit’s spine with every roll of Chris’ hips almost had him forgetting his own name.

Suddenly, a strangled groan caught in Chris’ throat, and his thrusts became jerky and erratic as he was clearly beginning to reach his limit, much to Phichit’s relief- he was becoming so desperate for release that he almost ached, and black spots were forming in the centre of his vision.

“Baby… you’re gonna make me cum…” The ecstasy dripping from Chris’ voice made Phichit nearly convulse, and that was all it took to finally send him over the edge. With a few jerky bucks of his hips, Phichit let out a long, high-pitched groan into Chris’ palm as his cum spurted onto the covers. He felt as though his body was crumbling in on itself as the earth-shaking force of his orgasm rolled through him like a bulldozer, and once the initial waves of ecstasy had subsided, he collapsed forward onto the sheets, twitching around his partner. Chris let out a blissful whine of his own, grabbing onto Phichit’s hips and digging in with his nails as he gave his final few shaky thrusts before emptying himself into his partner with a drawn-out gasp. Phichit whined at the feeling of his cock throbbing inside him as those last movements sent shocks of raw, staticky pleasure crackling through his oversensitive nerves.

“Phichit…” Chris sighed as he rode out his orgasm, before finally falling still, gasping for breath.

They paused to let the shockwaves of their ecstasy subside before they finally moved from that position; Chris carefully withdrew and shuffled, shaky-legged, over to the bin to remove and dispose of the condom before collapsing back onto the bed beside Phichit again, who had used the last ounce of his strength to right himself on the mattress so he could fall back onto the pillows.

To Phichit’s surprise, Chris’ first move upon lying back down beside him was to scoop him up under his arm and pull him in close, stroking his cheek with his thumb tenderly. But as much as he hadn’t expected it, Phichit had to admit he liked the contact, and he rolled over onto his back (with a rather tremendous effort) to snuggle up to the warmth of Chris’ body. He ran his hand through his hair, combing his sweat-drenched fringe back off his forehead as he gasped to catch his breath.

“Wow…” was all he could muster to say.

Chris chuckled, rolling onto his side and propping himself up to rest his head on his hand. “Love bites suit you,” he commented, admiring his handiwork, though the smugness in his tone was somewhat dampened by how breathless he still was. “I only wish I’d given you more.”

Phichit giggled in response. “You’re more than welcome to… You’re very talented.”

Chris smirked. “So I’ve been told. But you’re pretty skilled yourself sweetheart; I could watch the way your hips move all day. I would die to see you riding cock.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged~.”

“I _am_ in town for another week after this, perhaps we should share a hotel room again?”

“That sounds like a great idea.”

“You do have a wonderful body…” Chris mused, trailing his fingertip down Phichit’s sternum and over his belly. “I was so disappointed when Viktor announced he had a new boy toy; there really is nothing better than fucking another skater. Always have fantastic bodies, always flexible, always fit enough to have pretty decent stamina… Though I think I may have found something even better than the Russian legend,” he remarked smugly.

Phichit raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure I’d go as far to say I’m hotter than Viktor.”

“You’re more to my taste- I have a thing for shorter guys. Easier to pick up and throw around. Besides, Viktor is far too pasty. And I’m completely enchanted by those wonderful dark eyes of yours- they look so beautiful looking up at me from between my thighs.”

“Well I can’t say that’s a compliment I’ve gotten before… thank you,” Phichit replied brightly. “You’re pretty handsome yourself. And really talented, _really_ talented. I don’t think I’ve ever felt that good before,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his head almost bashfully. It was only now that he realised he’d actually been pretty bashful the entire night (except from when he was so caught up in the throes of their passion that he didn’t have the self-awareness to be embarrassed) and he almost felt silly for it; Phichit had never been the shy type, but something about Chris made him feel like a schoolboy with a crush.

“Well then I look forward to spoiling you some more,” Chris replied, kissing him on the cheek. The casual affection seemed so odd to him- he had expected this to just be a hook-up, but the cuddling was  definitely a pleasant turn of events. Wasn’t doing anything to help Phichit’s heartrate slow down, though.

“I hope they didn’t miss us too much down at the reception,” Phichit remarked.

“It seemed they were winding down. Or rather, it seemed the grooms were eager to make their own getaway. Judging by how tightly Viktor was holding onto his new husband on the dance floor, he was more than ready to escape to consummate their wedding. He was looking at that boy like he was a juicy steak.”

Phichit chuckled. “I didn’t notice.”

“I know what Viktor’s like when he’s horny,” Chris reminded him.

“True. Yuuri is usually awkward and a little bashful, until he gets to the point where his hormones outweigh his anxiety, and then he’s… well, the Yuuri he was during his Eros performance, and that night at the banquet. But that was before Viktor, when he had a little less confidence.”

“I do wish we’d gotten a chance to talk at that infamous banquet.”

“I didn’t qualify for the Grand Prix Final that year, but after I heard what happened I wish I had. I saw some photos of you online after the fact…” he paused, then chuckled fondly. “For a minute I thought someone I followed got hacked by one of those porn spam bots. I’ll admit I spent a little longer than I should have looking at the pictures of you.”

“Well you can look at the real thing whenever you want.”

“Thank you~.”

“You know, your hair looks so cute all messy like that,” Chris said slyly, and he reached for his phone where he’d left it on the bedside table and opened the camera. Phichit didn’t have time to object as Chris raised it above them to take a selfie. It seemed he had the decency to ensure nothing from the midriff down was included in the frame though, so Phichit saw no harm in posing (if he was honest, he was rather a fan of the way the mark Chris’ mouth had left looked on him anyway, and he appreciated the opportunity to get a photo of it for posterity). Instinctively, he stuck his fingers up in a peace sign as Chris pouted.

“…Perhaps I won’t post this one. Some things should be kept for a personal collection,” Chris thought aloud.

“There are better pictures you could take for that sort of album,” Phichit remarked coolly, emboldened by Chris’ compliments, and he took the phone from him to take another selfie, this one capturing more of his own nudity.

“You are too kind.”

“You could always facetime me when you’re back in Switzerland if you want any more material…”

“My my… For someone who looks so sweet and wide-eyed you can be quite the deviant.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t want to watch me get off over Skype~,” Phichit teased, his tone playful.

“I would like nothing more, except perhaps than watching you in real life.”

Phichit smiled. As flirty as their conversation had gotten, Chris was still holding him affectionately, the way he might hold a boyfriend rather than a hook-up, tracing absent patterns with his fingertips on Phichit’s shoulder that sent ripples of goosebumps outward from his touch. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, content simply to revel in their afterglow until Chris finally mustered the strength to get up and head to the bathroom to clean himself up.

By the time he returned, Phichit had begun to drift between sleep and wakefulness, but at Chris’ bidding, he got up obediently and shuffled to the bathroom to wash up himself (“Always use the bathroom right after sex; it’s good practice. And if you clean up now it means you won’t feel gross in the morning so you’ll be more likely to accept my proposition of lazy morning sex. I can help you to the bathroom if your legs are still too shaky,” Chris had said.)

When Phichit returned a few moments later, he found Chris wearing reading glasses (which he looked sort of adorable in) and checking his phone, but he set them both back on the bedside table when he heard the door open and smiled as he watched Phichit shuffle back over to the bed. As Phichit climbed back under the covers, Chris once again wrapped his arms around him and gave him a soft kiss goodnight as he settled into his embrace. Phichit smiled at the affection, but as he sank into the warmth of the quilt and Chris’ body heat, his exhaustion caught up with him all at once, and he drifted off almost immediately, the smile still lingering on his lips.

* * *

 

Phichit was awoken the next morning by Chris’ pressing a kiss to his mouth. When he opened his eyes, his friend was lying beside him, slightly dishevelled in a sort of adorable way from sleep, and haloed in the late morning sunlight streaming in from between the curtains. He smiled, then leaned up to steal another brief peck from Chris.

“What time is it?”

“About 10am. I can order room service if you don’t feel like going down for breakfast before it finishes.”

“Mm… breakfast in bed sounds good.”

“I thought the same thing. Though I feel like the meal I should be treating you to is dinner rather than breakfast, after last night.”

Phichit raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me to dinner?”

“Yuuri tells me there’s a lovely family restaurant not far from here. I know you’re supposed to take someone out for dinner before you fuck them, but sometimes things don’t quite happen in the right order. I can take you there tonight if you’d like, set things straight.”

Phichit chuckled sleepily. “Dinner sounds wonderful.” To be perfectly honest, he was amazed at how calm he sounded; he almost felt as though he was still dreaming. Hooking up with Chris was never something that seemed totally out of the question, not considering his personality, but dating him? Phichit had never really allowed himself to think about it. And it was definitely a romantic date, not a sex date, or at least it was judging by the casual but chaste kisses, and the fondness in Chris’ eyes as he’d watched Phichit wake up… Being like this with Chris seemed surreal. A good kind of surreal, but still. Phichit almost expected to wake up in his own hotel room any moment, having dreamt the whole thing.

In a way he was astounded he hadn’t realised how much he’d wanted this before. Ever since they’d had a chance to spend some time together in Barcelona, Phichit had felt sort of drawn to Chris, but he’d passed it off as a sort of platonic crush, an attraction to someone who he got along well with and a desire to get closer to that person, spend more time with him. But now he’d kissed him- not made out with him, but been kissed softly awake- he couldn’t believe how wrong he’d been. Yes, he felt drawn to him, but it was more in an “I want to get to know you better and also wake up next to you” sort of way. As he processed the prospect of that evening’s date, Phichit’s heartbeat thundered so loudly in his chest he was afraid Chris would hear.

Thankfully, Chris then changed the subject. “Heard anything from the newlyweds?”

Phichit reached for his phone, checking to see if he had any messages from Yuuri. “Not yet.”

Chris sat up on the mattress and stretched his arms above his head, and Phichit watched him, admiring the languid movement of his back muscles beneath his skin. Then, he got to his feet and padded towards the bathroom, saying to Phichit as he went: “Let me know, okay? I think Viktor is in some kind of love-struck stupor and he’s ignoring everyone who isn’t his new husband.”

Phichit chuckled. “Will do.”

As Chris disappeared into the bathroom, Phichit shot a message to Yuuri.

_[Phichit Chulanont 10:09] Hey Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, how was the wedding night? :)_

_[Yuuri K.N. 10:10] Wouldn’t you like to know ;)_

_[Phichit Chulanont 10:10] When’s your guys’ flight again?_

_[Yuuri K.N. 10:11] Not until 7 tonight. Viktor is still asleep, he always sleeps in late when he has a hangover._

_[Phichit Chulanont 10:11] Aaa nice. I’m so jealous you guys get to go to Hawaii. Have fun and take lots of pictures for me!_

_[Yuuri K.N. 10:11] Will do!_

_[Phichit Chulanont 10:12] Oh by the way, your wedding might have gotten me a boyfriend. I hooked up with Chris last night, and he just asked me out to dinner!! Looks like it might become a regular thing_

_[Yuuri K.N. 10:13] Aw congrats, you two make a cute couple. And I heard you got with Chris, Viktor told me he saw you sucking face in the men’s room ;) I owe Viktor 3000 yen now because of you, he bet me you two would hook up at the wedding._

_[Phichit Chulanont 10:13] Sorry! If it’s any consolation, the sex was really good._

_[Yuuri K.N. 10:14] I’m happy for you ;)_

It was then that Chris returned from the bathroom, having freshened up a bit, and at the sight of him, Phichit felt a smile spreading across his face involuntarily; he was heartbreakingly pretty, and it caught Phichit off-guard every time. He felt smugly privileged to get to go to dinner on his arm that evening.

“Shall we order room service? Or do you want to have lazy morning sex first? Or maybe shower and then have slightly less sweaty lazy morning sex?” Chris said playfully.

“Lazy morning sex in the shower?” Phichit suggested.

“Good thinking.” Chris extended a hand to help him out of bed, and pressed their lips softly together once he was on his feet, pulling him in to wrap his arms around his waist. Once again, the kiss was slow, tender, rather than the heated ones of last night. Affectionate like the kind of kisses that a couple who had been together for years might share, in a way that made Phichit’s chest feel as though it were full of bubbles.

Phichit decided he could get used to waking up like this.

 


End file.
